


Without a horse you'll have to ride the knight

by little_dhampir



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, One Night Stands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 17:20:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20177935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_dhampir/pseuds/little_dhampir
Summary: Arthur wakes up after a having a one night stand with a charming go-go boy.





	Without a horse you'll have to ride the knight

**Author's Note:**

> Somehow this little fic has more story and less porn than planned. Also I skipped writing the first sex scene cause I didn't have enough time, guess this means I need to write a prequel/sequel at some point.
> 
> Thanks Penn for adding all the needed commas and all the other beta stuff :)

The first thing Arthur notices as he wakes up late on a Sunday morning is that his head isn't killing him like it often does when Morgana drags him out to party. The second thing he notices is that he is not in his own bed, not in his own flat, and probably not even in his own neighbourhood. 

Considering this realisation, it takes him a surprisingly long time to notice the third thing: He is not alone in this stranger's bed. There is an unruly head of black curls— too long to be called short, but too short to be called long— next to him on the pillow. And a pretty firm ass plastered to his side.

Merlin. At least that's the name the guy had given him yesterday; Arthur still isn't sure if that's actually his real name or some made up one he gives to guys he meets at the club. Maybe it is an artist’s name. After all, most go-go boys probably don't want the guys lusting after them to know their real identity. Plus he had only introduced himself as Merlin after Arthur had told him his own name. And what are the odds for Arthur to meet a Merlin, especially in a slightly dodgy gay club?

For a second Arthur isn't sure what he is supposed to do. Wait for Merlin to wake up and throw him out or just collect his clothes and leave like he is ashamed of what had happened last night? Which is not the case. Despite not usually being into one night stands, Arthur has to admit that this one was kind of special, mostly because it was one of the hottest things he had ever experienced in his 30 years on earth.

Arthur had been reluctant to go out; just because he was recently single again didn't mean he had to get laid. But Morgana didn't agree with that statement and so Arthur had been dragged to this new gay club by his sister. He had to admit, the first thing he saw as they both had entered were a bunch of go-go boys, dancing on various small stages all around the dance floor. One in particular caught his eyes. Tall and lanky, not nearly as muscular as the others, but oh so beautiful, the blue and white lights of the club drew swirling pattern all over the man's pale skin, making it glow as if magic was flowing through his veins.

He was only wearing short shorts and a tank top, enough to cover the basics, but not enough to leave much to the imagination.

Arthur couldn't help but stare. Even when Morgana dragged him to the bar and then to the dance floor his eyes always drifted to the magical dancer moving his body gracefully to the music as he was living in his own world and not one inherited by horny men staring at him and his coworkers. 

Morgana either didn't notice or just didn't mind as they slowly gravitated closer to the spot the beautiful stranger was dancing on. Arthur tried not to stare too openly, not like some of the other guys around him. Two particularly drunk men were especially open in their lusting after the half naked dancer. Arthur didn't get what they were saying to one another, the music was way too loud for him to hear anything, even though by now Arthur was dancing pretty much next to them. He saw the look they shared just before one of them did what Arthur thought nobody dared to do. The man turned towards the tiny stage with the beautiful dancer and grabbed the man's leg. Or rather his upper thigh, his ass was obviously too high up for the guy to reach. The dancer opened his eyes in surprise as he looked down at the hand on his leg. With an annoyed huff he shook it off as if this happened on a regular basis. 

Arthur thought the guy would get the clue and leave, but that was not the case. He reached up once more, this time holding onto the dancers knee as he chuckled and tried to cop a feel or whatever. Arthur was about to intervene when he noticed the dancer once more tried to shake the unwanted touch by stepping away. He clearly miscalculated the space left on the stage though and before Arthur knew what was happening he himself had taken a step to the side and had the beautiful dancer in his arms. Somehow he managed to catch him bridal style. The first thing he noticed were big blue eyes staring at him in shock and surprise, the second thing was that Morgana suddenly had a security guy at her side— Arthur hadn't even noticed his sister leaving— who grabbed the two drunk idiots by their necks and shoved them towards the exit, clearly throwing them out.

Arthur still had the dancer in his arms before he hurriedly put him down.

"Thanks," the man said as he quickly touched his own body as if to make sure he was alright.

"No problem. I'm sorry this happened to you." Arthur felt the need to apologise for those idiots.

"It's not your fault and it's not the first time this has happened," the man sounded annoyed. "But it's the first time someone tried to stand up for me. Or caught me falling from the stage."

"And how often do you fall from the stage?" Arthur asked. They were nearly shouting so they could hear one another.

"That's another first thing to happen today. Usually I am more aware of my surroundings while at work, but I got a little bit lost in the music today while dancing."

"Speaking of," Arthur said and pointed at the stage "Do you need help getting up there again?"

"No, my shift is nearly over anyway. I don't think anyone will notice if I stop my dirty dancing a bit early."

"Not sure I would call it dirty; beautiful is the word I would use," Arthur said and oh my God when had he started flirting with the dancer? The other man's cheeks turned a soft red, at least it looked that way. It was hard to tell with the blue light.

"How about I buy you a drink? To say thank you." 

Arthur was about to reply that he couldn't because he was here with his sister when he noticed that Morgana had once more vanished into thin air.

The man didn't really wait for Arthur's reply; just turned in the direction of the bar and started marching over there. Arthur could do nothing but follow.

The dancer quickly beelined the queue standing in front of the bar and slipped behind it instead. Arthur could see the bar keeper, an attractive man with long brown hair and a light beard, turning towards whoever dared slip behind his bar, but only shaking his head when he saw who it was. Dancer guy quickly grabbed two beers and opened them before he returned to Arthur side, handing one over.

"Let's go somewhere quieter," he said and once more marched away, seemingly sure Arthur would follow him.

He walked over to a staircase hidden in one corner and started the climb up.

"This is going to be the VIP lounge once they are done getting it ready," he explained as they arrived upstairs. 

The balcony they had just reached was high enough up to look down on the dance floor and hidden enough to at least be a little more quiet. There were no chairs, so the dancer just flopped to the floor and sat down on the red carpet covering the floor. Arthur did the same. 

"To my saviour," the dark haired man said with a smile and Arthur realised they hadn't exchanged names yet.

"Arthur," he introduced himself and clinked his bottle against the other man's.

"Merlin," Merlin said and smiled as he brought the bottle to his lips.

***

"Good morning."

Arthur is suddenly brought back to the present when he hears Merlin's voice next to him. Guess it is no longer his decision how to handle the morning after.

"Good morning," he replies and tries to move slightly away so we will not poke Merlin with his erection, which had grown half hard at his trip down memory lane. Merlin turned towards him so they can look at one another. The blanket falls down a little bit lower at his movement, revealing his soft skin now covered in what looks like a hickey on his collarbone. Jesus, he is beautiful.

"Did you sleep alright?" Merlin asks as if they are lovers and not barely strangers who just happened to have sex last night.

"Uh yeah," is all he can say.

Merlin chuckles. "Sorry, I'm not sure how this works. I'm not used to waking up next to my knight in shining armour."

"I'm no knight," Arthur has to chuckle as well. "I'm certainly missing the armour." Arthur looks at the floor for his clothes. "And the horse," Arthur remembers arriving at the club with Morgana's car and walking from the club to Merlin's flat because it was close by, which means he will have to call a cab to go home or take the bus.

"Pity, guess that means I will have to ride the knight." Merlin's voice sounds flirty and suggestive as he looks at Arthur. He clearly noticed Arthur's erection and presses closer so Arthur can feel that they are both hard.

"What a pity indeed," he says and grabs Merlin's head, bringing it close enough to kiss. They are both horny enough to ignore any kind of morning breath as their lips meet. Merlin is just as great a kisser as Arthur remembers from last night. Soon enough their kisses grow needier and Merlin starts to squirm against him.

"Let me get the condom," Merlin says as they pull apart for air. He quickly reaches over his nightstand where the box of condoms and bottle of lube still stand from last night. Arthur kicks of the blankets.

"Here," Merlin hands over the lube, but holds onto the condom as he climbs on top of Arthur and sits down on his thighs. He leans down for another kiss before he finally puts his hands on Arthur's dick, jerking him slowly as Arthur moans against his lips.

He's about to do the same for Merlin, but the other man just shakes his head. "I'd rather have your hands elsewhere," he smirks and Arthur opens the lube in understanding. As he reaches for Merlin's ass and dips his fingers between those peachy cheeks, he remembers doing the same last night. Except this morning Merlin opened up easier for him, his ass still tight around Arthur's fingers, but clearly still a little bit loose from their first round. It doesn't take long before Merlin moans loudly and pushes back against Arthur's fingers, his own hard dick rubbing against Arthur's.

Merlin quickly removes his hand from Arthur's erection, but returns a few seconds later to roll the condom on. He lifts his hips up and Arthur slowly removes his fingers, wipes them on the kicked away blanket, and brings his hands to Merlin's hips just as he positions himself on top of Arthur's dick and glides down on it.

They both moaned in unison. Merlin stills for a second to adjust, despite having had Arthur inside of him only a few hours ago, before he lifts himself up again. Soon his rhythm gets a little bit faster and Arthur pushes up every time Merlin pushes down, watches as Merlin throws his head back and moans. Arthur had thought watching Merlin dance last night had been the most beautiful vision but he had been wrong. Watching Merlin use Arthur and chase his own pleasure was the most beautiful sight. Arthur could do nothing but watch and moan as he nears closer to orgasm. He quickly removes one of his hands from Merlin's hips to start jerking him off. Merlin nearly screams at the touch.

"Arthur," he moans and without much more warning his body spasms as he comes all over Arthur's hand and belly. The feeling of Merlin's body squeezing him is all it takes and he too comes, spilling into the condom, into Merlin.

"Fuck," Merlin falls forward on Arthur's chest, both their hearts beating fast and their sweaty skin sticking them together. Merlin turns his head a bit so they can kiss again, which is more of a panting exchange of air than a real kiss. Arthur doesn’t mind.

"I really hope that's not how you would ride a horse," Arthur says after a few moments of quiet and Merlin starts giggling before breaking out into a full body laugh which Arthur can't help but join in. They are interrupted by Arthur's stomach suddenly gurgling, which only makes them laugh harder. Finally, when they manage to take a breath again, Merlin sits up and slowly moves his hips up so Arthur can slip out of him. He removes the condom and looks at Arthur.

"Come on, let's get up so I can throw this away and we can take a shower and I can make you breakfast."


End file.
